


i found the love for me

by watercolornights



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crushes, Donghyuck's Just Whipped, Fluffy Ending, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Titles, If You Can Even Consider It Fluff, Implied Mark Lee/Huang Ren Jun, Jaemin's Just A Pretty Barista, Jeno's Also Mentioned, M/M, MarkHyuck Are Just Bestfriends, Renjun's Just Mentioned, like so bad, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watercolornights/pseuds/watercolornights
Summary: Donghyuck didn’t expect that there’ll be a day in his life when his confidence suddenly drains out and make him feel like his legs are made of jello. Because he’s 100 percent sure that they’re made of bones, nerves and muscles, thank you very much. But that’s until a pretty guy, he’s not even sure the name of, came into the picture and now he’s only 95 percent sure.Or: Donghyuck has a hopeless crush on a pretty barista that's weirdly named Nana.





	i found the love for me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slythos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slythos/gifts).



> for hyung.
> 
> i was honestly hesitant to write them at first but then i insisted that this is destiny and took it as a challenge. i'm glad that i managed to wrote them, this is an achievement for me. i hope you guys enjoy reading this fluff nonsense.
> 
> p.s. i was listening to ed sheeran's perfect that's why the title's like that, please forgive me.

“You’re thinking about the _pretty_ guy again, aren’t you?” Donghyuck snaps out of his reverie when Mark’s face appears in his line of vision. He's wearing an unimpressed look on his face, probably judging him as to why he’s left his homework untouched for almost 30 minutes. Donghyuck swore Mark just left 5 minutes ago to get them some coffee since they decided to have a study night at their town’s public library which has became as one of their bondings ever since Donghyuck got into college.

They’re in the middle of the first semester, with their midterms coming up along with tons of essays and homeworks their merciless professors assigned. To say that the students were burnt out was an understatement because they may as well be dead at this point, it’s not even their overreacting side talking.

And now, Mark’s giving him that look just because he took a break from making his mind bleed with Calculus problems which he admittedly only planned for a few minutes until it unexpectedly turned into 30 minutes. He was just peacefully relieving his mind from all the painful problems until it drifts to blinding smiles and crinkling eyes. Donghyuck just can’t help but think of him after that one wink the pretty guy gave him earlier when he stopped by at his workplace.

To say that Donghyuck’s whipped was an understatement, if he’d let himself quote Mark from earlier after getting their morning coffee and to think that Mark’s always overreacting. Because from what happened earlier, he’s definitely not, Donghyuck’s gonna admit it.

Okay, so he may be super _fucking_ whipped for a pretty guy who may or may not be named Nana from what he’s heard for the past few weeks from his workmates. Just maybe.

 _Nana_ , it’s an unusual name for a boy but Donghyuck thinks it definitely suits him. Any name for a pretty guy like him would suit him. Heck, even fucking Star suits him. _He’s that pretty_ , Donghyuck thinks. Okay, he’s super fucking whipped, not gonna lie.

Donghyuck scrunches his nose, grabbing his coffee from the table, taking a gulp from it and then immediately regretting it when he felt the hot liquid burn his tongue. He almost spits it out much to Mark’s disgust before he manages to compose himself. A few coughs and pats on the back later Donghyuck’s back to his usual self and not the burning-his-tongue-and-choking self.

“Ah, geez, you gotta stop being impulsive, Hyuck. One day you’re gonna end up in the hospital for a fracture because of it or something.” And there goes Mark’s nagging for the day, please come back tomorrow for a new episode of this series.

“No, I’m not.” Donghyuck rolls his eyes, grabbing his abandoned pen as he stared at his worksheet to avoid Mark’s eyes. Because looking at Mark makes him feel like he lost the argument and admitting that Mark’s right, which he usually is. “What took you so long, anyway? Did you manage to meet that Chinese guy you're crushing on at the vending machine or something?”

Mark splutters immediately, almost choking on the coffee he’s currently sipping. Donghyuck regrets that he looked away because he missed his best friend’s priceless face. He looks at him now, though, taking in the coloring cheeks and neck of his best friend as soon as Donghyuck mentions the other’s crush. “H-How did you even know that? Did you follow me or something?” Mark inquires, looking pained as he tried to will his blush away not that it’s working. Donghyuck lives for this look on Mark’s face, he mentally pats himself in the back for turning the tables on his best friend.

This time it was Donghyuck’s turn to give him an unimpressed look. “Do I look like I followed you when I literally bullied you earlier to get us coffee?” He even points to himself for more dramatics because he’s just like that. “And also, I’m too busy thinking about Nana earlier, just like you said and now you’re accusing me of following you just because you’re embarrassed of meeting your crush?”

It looks like Mark doesn’t get the whole point of his rant when the older chose to focus on one thing that Donghyuck just said. “Nana?” Donghyuck doesn’t notice it because he keeps ranting. “Yes, Nana, that one pretty guy who’s the only person whom I can stand being with in this town because he’s not always accusing me of things that I didn’t even do unlike other people like my best friend and maybe sometimes my Mom but that’s not the whole poin - ”

“Woah, woah,” Mark shot his hands up in defeat, making the younger stop from ranting. “Okay, sorry, you didn’t follow me, okay, I get it. I just met him at vending machine just like you said and we kinda talked longer than I expected and I got his number this time. So, that’s a good thing, right?”

Donghyuck just sighed in response before laying his head on the table not even caring when he creased his Calculus worksheet. Who cares about Calculus homeworks anyways, his prof can just go fuck himself for potentially giving him an F and maybe he’s just feeling frustrated because he still hasn’t made a move on his crush.

He’s not usually like this from all the other crushes he’s had. Donghyuck would usually go for the kill as soon as he takes interest in someone which unfortunately, usually didn’t end well. The relationship (if you can even call it one) doesn’t even last longer than a week, not that he minds because he soon loses interest anyways. But his current crush, Nana, is not the same from the crushes he’s had back then.

It’s just there’s this something about the boy’s smile that makes him go weak as soon as he sees Donghyuck. From the way the boy bites his lip in distress because of the other customers that makes his cheeks heat up and wonder if it’s as soft as the marshmallows Donghyuck’s eaten the other night. And his voice, oh God, his voice. It wasn’t that deep but he thought that he won’t mind hearing it at night before going to sleep and waking up at mornings with his raspy yet smooth voice.

Donghyuck didn’t expect that there’ll be a day in his life when his confidence suddenly drains out and make him feel like his legs are made of jello. Because he’s 100 percent sure that they’re made of bones, nerves and muscles, thank you very much. But that’s until a pretty guy, he’s not even sure the name of, came into the picture and now he’s only 95 percent sure.

He felt Mark pat his back sympathetically making him whine. “You should just ask him out, dude. It’s not like you're having difficulties in asking someone out back then,” Mark helpfully offers.

“It’s not that easy. Have you seen his smile?!” Donghyuck lifts his head to look at his best friend with wide eyes. “It’s like it sucks the words out of me as soon as I see it! How can I ask him out when my own brain and mouth practically betrayed me?”

Mark just snorts which made Donghyuck scowl at him. “Now, you’re just overreacting,”

“Says the one who literally had a panic attack in the middle of class when Renjun just asked for his notes. Who’s fucking overreacting now, huh? Who is?!” Said Donghyuck which he may or may not have loudly exclaimed it making the other tables turn to look at them and possibly the librarian.

The older just only buried his face on his hands in mixed disbelief and embarrassment. “Okay, I fucking get it. We’re both fucking whipped so just please stop roasting and embarrassing me and actually start your homework so we can go home. God, I’m so tired.”

Donghyuck thinks about arguing more but stomps it away when felt exhaustion once more as he looked at his homework. He quietly grumbles as he cursed his course, lack of love life and possibly his entire life for making him experience this.

 

* * *

 

Donghyuck decides that he should find another friend because he doesn’t a need a fucking best friend like Mark who doesn’t care about his lovelife or his lack of thereof. Yeah, maybe Donghyuck should just befriend that hetero in his class named Jeno who’d probably help him with his hopeless crush since the guy seemed good at dating. If his numerous girlfriends for the past few months are considered a proof for his assumption.

“Are you seriously making me third-wheel on your first date with Renjun? Really, Mark Lee, really?” Donghyuck whines as he stomps his foot to add more effect to it. Mark just rolls his eyes at him as fucking usual. He should really just befriend that Jeno guy, Donghyuck thinks as more seconds pass.

They’re currently on their way to their usual coffee shop which Nana works at this time. (How did Donghyuck know? Let’s just not say that he asked the blonde kid for his crush’s shift which the kid hesitantly answered at. The 10 dollar bribe was worth it, though.) And Donghyuck’s kinda feeling excited (to see his crush), nervous (to see his crush, again) and annoyed (that’s because of his ass of a best friend) at the same time. He can’t say that he’s ready to see Nana again after what happened last time, Donghyuck swore he almost got a heart attack after the wink and he almost lets his new brewed coffee slip from his fingers because of it (fortunately, it didn’t because he didn’t pay for an overpriced coffee just to see the floor drink it).

“Hyuck please, it’s not a date. We’re just hanging out. . .like friends. It’s not a date, don’t assume things.” Mark stated although he doesn’t miss the red tips of his best friend’s ears. Donghyuck just smirks at him, totally forgetting that he’s annoyed at the other earlier, “Guess I’m not the only one who’s assuming, huh?”

This time it’s Mark’s turn to frown at him. “And what do you mean by that, hu - ” he shuts up as soon he spots their destination, not too far away from them, so he fastens his pace making him drag Donghyuck in excitement. The younger just lets himself be dragged since there’s no use in whining about it, he decides that he'll just kill his time watching Nana work and admire him from afar.

Both boys reach the coffee shop and takes in the unexpected view in front of them. They’re greeted at the sight of Renjun talking animatedly to none other than Nana at the counter, laughing at something the taller had said. Donghyuck and Mark looked at each other, not fully registering what they’re seeing.

“Are they friends? Did you knew they’re friends?” Donghyuck whispers as he gapes at the sight of his crush talking with his best friend’s crush. If this ain’t destiny’s work, Donghyuck doesn’t know whose work it is. His lips form into a small smile as Nana laughs at something the smaller had said. _What a masterpiece,_ Donghyuck dreamily thinks whilst he admired him.

The boy inside unexpectedly meets his eyes which makes the boy outside almost choke and he immediately hides in Mark’s back the moment he’s caught. Donghyuck hisses, “C’mon, we’re standing outside like idiots, let’s go inside,” he pushes the older to the door. “Oh God, he caught me, that was so fucking embarrassing, I wanna die.” Donghyuck mumbles as they go inside.

He immediately leaves Mark's side, avoiding the boy behind the counter’s eyes which he’s positively sure that are trained on him. Donghyuck sits on an unoccupied table with his back on them, he still feels Nana’s gaze burning holes at his back or maybe he’s just imagining it. He takes out his phone, hoping that the device will distract him and help him tune out Mark and Renjun’s conversation along with bits of comments from Nana. It did the trick, he managed to not embarrass himself for 10 minutes, though nothing prepares him for what comes next.

Donghyuck’s certain, positive and sure that he’s not fucking prepared when Nana sat at the opposite chair of the table he’s occupying. He wills himself not to faint on the spot when the boy smiles at him, pushing a cup of latte along with a cinnamon roll to Donghyuck.

A minute passed and none of them are speaking. Donghyuck’s not even sure if he’s still breathing or alive anymore. He knows he just probably beat Mark at overreacting but Nana’s _fucking_ in front of him and Donghyuck’s sure he looks like he’d pop a vein because of how much he blushed.

“So,” the other boy breaks the silence, smile not leaving on his pretty face. “Have you been checking me out?” Nana asks and Donghyuck's breath hitch at the question. Welp, he definitely caught him. _God, Hyuck, you’re so embarrassing_ , he scolds himself.

He was about to answer when coincidentally, like the heaven’s mocking him, Ed Sheeran’s _Perfect_ plays through the shop’s speakers making him gape like a fish. The other boy laughs at this which made Donghyuck’s pride inflate because damn he just made him fucking laugh, can y’all believe that. He still answered him anyway ignoring his flaming cheeks since he embarrassed himself enough, “Um, yes?”

The pretty guy’s smile widened, which only made prettier that Donghyuck feels it’s unfair. “Good,” he leaned in, placing his chin on his hand, eyes staring straight into Donghyuck’s soul. “Because I am, too. Name’s Na Jaemin, by the way. It was my pleasure to meet you, Lee Donghyuck.” The boy says before pinching Donghyuck’s cheek as he giggled at him.

Donghyuck only thought of three things at the moment: 1) Jaemin’s name suited him a lot and it’s pretty just like him; 2) He doesn’t mind hearing his name come out from Jaemin’s lips forever; and 3) Mark’s the best fucking friend he could ever have.

("Why did I hear that your name's Nana, though?" "Hmm? Ah, that's just my nickname. Why did you ask?" "I just thought it's a weird name, but it's cute, really." "Of course, it is, just like me." "Why do I even love you?")

**Author's Note:**

> i don't have anything against the word "Star" as a name. c'mon, it's cute for a name and there's even a cartoon protagonist named with it. as usual, i appreciate your comments, kudos, and bookmarks a lot.


End file.
